Mimada por seus atos
by Pati.Lola
Summary: Nada no mundo pode substituir o sentimento de perda do seu verdadeiro amor. Passar a noite pensando em seus erros e em tudo o que deixou pra trás, fez Marlene tomar uma decisão importante na sua vida.


**Mimada por seus atos**

A luz alaranjada provinda do nascer do sol incidia sobre a copa das árvores do pequeno bosque que havia no jardim dos fundos daquela bem cuidada e respeitosa mansão, lar dos McKinnon por mais de um século.

A mais jovem descendente, que atendia pelo nome de Marlene, estava em seu quarto admirando aquela obra de arte de Aurora, filha da manhã dos dedos róseos e delicados. A morena de cabelos longos e lisos, sempre gostara da mitologia trouxa e se divertia com seus pensamentos relacionados ao assunto.

Seus olhos, que sempre foram misteriosos e expressivos, eram de um castanho escuro que à luz do sol, deixava transparecer alguns traços cor de mel. Eles refletiam o espetáculo que parecia ser feito e reservado somente para ela.

Já terminara seus estudos em Hogwarts há três meses e seu namoro com Sirius há mais de um ano.

Marlene sempre foi uma garota estudiosa, que tirava boas notas sem precisar se afogar em livros como Lílian, sua melhor amiga desde o momento em que pisou no trem para seu ingresso na escola. Sua popularidade era, podemos dizer com certeza, extremamente necessária para a sua vida social dentro e fora daquele castelo.

Sua mãe sempre disse que a popularidade dentro da escola, ajudaria sua vida social fora dela também e que isso era muito importante para a reputação da família e para que ela arrumasse bons empregos.

Deixou a lembrança da mãe e a janela, assim que o sol terminara de surgir no horizonte.

Ela passara a noite em claro, admirando o luar e as estrelas e pensando em como a sua vida mudara depois do tempo longe do ex-namorado. Sirius a fez perceber o lado mais descontraído da vida, a mostrou que a vida não é feita de festas e nem lugares onde se faz amigos, que a vida é feita de diversão e, acima de tudo, que a vida sem amor não é nada.

Mas logo aquele amor todo acabou, logo ela não conseguia se ver ao lado do garoto. Não demorou muito para que ela visse que o que realmente sentia por ele era amizade - ou pelo menos era o que parecia. Então ela fez o que pareceu melhor naquele momento: pôs um fim no namoro. Conversaram civilizadamente e decidiram que não estava dando certo do jeito que estava. Sirius até tentou mostrar para ela que estava tudo indo perfeitamente bem, mas no final acabou concordando com ela.

Marlene sabia que Sirius a amava, mas não poderia continuar enganando o maroto e a si mesma. Ela não o amava, não queria e nem podia amá-lo da maneira que ele queria.

I kind thought that I'd be better off by myself  
I've never been so wrong before  
You made it impossible for me to ever  
Love somebody else  
And now I don't know what I left you for

Deitou em sua cama e abraçou uma almofada em forma de cachorro. Tinha desde pequena e sempre dormia abraçada à ela. Mas ultimamente, toda vez que ela a olhava, lembrava de Sirius e isso a irritava profundamente.

Só não jogava o cachorrinho na parede, porque sentia que ele era de verdade, por causa daquela crença de criança que seus bichinhos de pelúcia e tudo que tem um certo valor sentimental, tem vida e sente dor. E ela ainda guardava esse pensamento infantil e que trazia boas lembranças da sua infância.

Ela começou a perceber o quanto o maroto fazia falta na sua vida. Parou para pensar em tudo o que ela passou com ele. Lembrou de tudo pela segunda vez naquele dia.

Lembrou de como ele a tocava, lembrou de como ele sussurrava no seu ouvido, lembrou de como ele a beijava e das palavras bonitas que dizia o tempo todo.

Se ela pudesse vê-lo ao menos mais uma vez, antes de ter certeza de que o que fizera era o certo, ela poderia reavaliar todos os seus momentos. Mas sem encará-lo nos olhos, ela nunca conseguiria. Precisava daquele contato visual que eles sempre mantinham quando conversavam, precisava da força que Sirius transmitia para ela somente com um olhar daqueles olhos azul safira escuro com riscos uniformes de tons verdes e amarelados.

Ela amava quando os cabelos negros, grandes o suficiente para caírem nos olhos perfeitos, o faziam e ele jogava a cabeça de leve para o lado, forçando o cabelo a sair dos olhos e parar de incomodá-lo. Adorava quando ele a abraçava pela cintura e a erguia levemente do chão e, quando ela o beijava, gostava de sentir os braços fortes dele a segurando. Gostava das sensações que ele lhe proporcionava.

E se ela ainda estivesse com ele? E se ela tivesse certeza de seus sentimentos? E se esses sentimentos correspondessem aos do maroto? E se tudo o que ela disse, e se tudo o que pensou que sentia... Foi apenas uma armação da sua mente, para que esquecesse o maroto e não precisasse sofrer caso ele fizesse algo muito errado? 

Sirius nunca a traiu no ano em que ficaram juntos. Ela sabia, porque era só olhar nos olhos dele e ver se dizia a verdade ou não. Esse era um defeito do maroto, os olhos dele nunca mentiam. Na verdade, os olhos de ninguém nunca mentem.

Marlene tinha esse dom. O de ler os olhos, o de ver a verdade e os sentimentos através do olhar. Ela foi a primeira a acusar Lílian de estar apaixonada por Tiago, antes mesmo que a própria ruiva descobrisse.

E então, depois de algum tempo refletindo sobre ela e seu relacionamento passado, lembrou-se de David. O garoto parecia ser o mais perfeito do mundo, o mais carinhoso e o mais romântico.

E depois de lembrar de muitas coisas sobre Sirius, ela descobriu que ninguém conseguiria amá-la como o moreno amou. Que ninguém conseguiria encará-la, como aqueles olhos perfeitos a encararam e que ninguém conseguiria tocá-la, como aquelas mãos fortes a tocaram.

David era bonito, tinha traços jovens, cabelo loiro e olhos castanhos. A pele branca e andava com as mãos no bolso, sempre que podia. O típico garoto inglês e o estilo que a atraia. Bonito, romântico, beijava bem... Mas tinha um defeito, o único que ela não pôde negar: ele não era Sirius Black.

See I thought that I could replace you  
He can't love me the way you do  
'Till now I never knew baby

Ela virou-se de barriga para baixo na cama, ainda abraçada sua almofada predileta. Encarou a paisagem do lado de fora daquela mesma janela que estava poucas horas atrás. O sol já estava sorrindo no alto do céu, eram nove horas da manhã e ela não estava com sono. Queria continuar refletindo sobre sua vida, estava lhe fazendo bem.

Fechou os olhos e se lembrou do melhor momento junto com aquele que assmbrava seus pensamentos desde a noite passada.

_Eles estavam em um canto escuro do castelo. Estavam só os dois e o momento perfeito para o amasso mais espetacular que aquele colegio já presenciara._

_Sirius a encostou na parede e pressionou seu corpo contra o dela, explorando tudo com suas mãos, queria conhecer cada pedaço dela._

_Beijou seu ombro e mordiscou o pescoço, fazendo-a arrepiar-se como nunca. Ela soltou um gemido de protesto e ele continuou a trilha até sua boca. Os labios se tocaram em beijos apressados e de tirar o fôlego, a pressa em sentir o gosto um do outro._

_Marlene tinha ambas as mãos comportadas em volta do pescoço dele e sentia os toques dele em sua barriga, coxa, braços, nuca, tudo... Os toques eram perfeitos e a faziam delirar. _

_O beijo era o melhor de todos que ja haviam trocado e as palavras sussurradas eram as mais belas e doces. O hálito dele em seu pescoço a fazia arrepiar mais vezes e os dois gostavam daquilo._

Sorriu com a lembrança, fora um amasso espetacular e que nenhum outro jamais conseguiu ou conseguiria repetir ou fazer melhor.

Sirius foi o melhor e mais audacioso namorado que tivera. Os momentos só dos dois eram mágicos. Ele era romântico quando queria e sabia provocá-la como ninguém. Mas ela revidava... Ela sabia o que o deixava louco e sabia exatamente o que falar para provocar as reaçães desejadas no moreno.

Mas a verdadeé que ele era um namorado que a mimava. Indiretamente, mas mimava. Ela sentiu que sem ele, ela nunca mais foi a mesma. Sem ele e tudo o que ele trazia junto: as palavras, os beijos, os toques... Ela era mimada pelos atos dele e sem isso tudo, ela não era a mesma.

Era uma Marlene diferente, sem aquela felicidade contagiante, sem as palavras certas nas horas erradas, sem os melhores conselhos, sem a popularidade, sem as amigas, sem o namorado perfeito.

Ela pegou uma outra almofada e a atirou na parede, protestando esse sentimento que a matava por dentro. Ela não queria descobrir que amava Sirius Black, não queria e não podia admitir tal sentimento.

I'm spoiled  
By your love boy  
No matter how I try to change my mind  
What's the point it's just a waste of time  
I'm spoiled by your touch boy  
The love you give is just too hard to fight  
Don't want to live without you in my life  
I'm spoiled

Xingou-se internamente. Ela jurara para si mesma que o esqueceria em duas semanas, logo após o término do namoro. Um ano depois, descobre que aquele amor estava contido, adormecido em seu peito, esperando o momento oportuno para acordar mais forte que nunca.

Momento oportuno, só se for pra um doido, poque Marlene estava namorando! E ela o amava, tinha que o amar. Caramba, ele era seu namorado! Ela sempre pensou que o amava, mas isso era mentira?

Estaria enganando a si mesma para impedir que aquele amor platônico por Sirius nunca acordasse? Se for assim, ela sempre soube que o amava, mas não admitia para si mesma, exatamente como condenara a sua própria amiga. Errou como Lílian e estava pagando da pior maneira possível: sem o garoto para poder ouvi-la.

Não... Ela não amava David. Xingou-se mais uma vez e mordeu a orelha do cachorrinho, se desculpando com ele logo em seguida. Por que então ela se enganara dizendo que amava o loiro? Era um modo de fugir dos seus verdadeiros sentimentos, um modo de tentar mostrar para si mesma que superara tudo.

Sem contar as vezes que ela discutia com Lílian por estar fazendo Sirius sofrer ao aparecer com David nas festas que eles faziam. Ou então quando ela discutia com o próprio Sirius...

I tried to tell myself that I'd be over you  
In a week or two  
But baby that was 'bout a year ago  
I've never seen the word love so personified  
As I do with you  
And that is why  
I just can't let go, oh no

Cansou de esperar. Ela tinha que tomar alguma providência e tinha que ser naquele exato momento. Por estar de pijamas, trocou de roupa, colocando uma calça jeans, uma blusa preta básica e um brinco de argola prateada. Com um feitiço arrumou os cabelos em um rabo-de-cavalo enquanto descia as escadas e avisava sua mãe que ia dar uma volta.

Resolveu que iria a pé, para dar mais tempo de pensar e, talvez, poder desistir. Não tinha certeza de que o que estava fazendo era o certo ou não, mas estava decidida no seu caminho.

Continuou pensando se não pareceria uma estúpida e desesperada por perdão, como ela mesma pensara alguns minutos antes. Ou então se ele estaria com outra... Quem sabe? Ela conhecia Sirius Black e, quando ele queria apagar alguma coisa de sua mente, ia atrás de mulheres. Será que ele tinha mudado? Ele também poderia rir da cara dela ao ver que ainda era apaixonada por ele e por ser estúpida do suficiente por acreditar que Sirius Black finalmente tinha se prendido a alguém. Ele não seria capaz...

Não conseguia imaginar a reação dele, se essa fosse uma boa. Não sabia se ele sorriria, ou se diria "eu também", ou então se a beijaria em resposta. Não sabia se ele estaria em casa, ou acordado, ou então se abriria a porta para ela. E não queria continuar pensando na reação dele, porque saberia que, de um modo ou de outro, ele a surpreenderia.

Por que Sirius não a tinha procurado? Eles se encontravam casualmente, mas isso não contava como pedido de desculpas. Será que ele realmente tinha a esquecido? Se sim, ela levaria um fora do moreno e não saberia o que fazer. Parou de caminhar; não queria que acontecesse assim, não queria levar um fora dele. Continuar ou voltar pra casa?

Ela olhou para frente e viu, ao longe, os prédios da cidade, imaginando que um daqueles, era onde ele morava e depois olhou para trás, avistando a chaminé de sua casa. Sirius ou casa? Amor da sua vida ou colinho de mãe? Perdão ou covardia?

Sirius... Amor da sua vida e perdão. Isso não parava de repetir na sua mente. Continuou caminhando, agora mais decidida do que antes. Sirius era quem ela queria, com risos ou sem eles, com beijos ou sem eles, com amor retribuído ou sem. Ela apenas queria tentar mais uma vez.

Depois de muito tempo caminhando, finalmente chegou em frente ao prédio dele. Encarou a janela que supostamente seria do seu quarto e, respirando fundo, passou pela porta de vidro indo em direção às escadas.

Terceiro andar, apartamento trezentos e dois. Ergueu a mão para bater à porta, mas lhe faltou forças e coragem. Fechou os olhos imaginando o que ele estaria fazendo naquele momento. Ouviu barulhos na cozinha.

"Café da manhã..." Ela pensou. "Talvez um bolinho de chocolate com suco de maçã, se ele não mudou seus hábitos."

Bater ou não bater? A dúvida lhe incomodou novamente. Descer mais escadas ou encarar a verdade? Agora o medo queria falar mais alto, mas ela não queria que ele lhe vencesse.

Por que ela estava tão confusa? Nunca ficara nesse estado antes e isso era totalmente irritante.

I'm spoiled  
By your love, boy  
No matter how I try to change my mind  
What's the point  
It's just a waste of time  
I'm spoiled  
By your touch, boy  
The love you give is just too hard to fight  
Don't want to live without you with my life  
I'm spoiled  
Spoil me

"Ok Marlene, respire fundo e bata nessa porta! Isso não vai lhe fazer mal algum...".

Quando ergueu a mão novamente, mordendo os lábios de nervosismo e incerteza, ela abaixou a mão e começou a dar pulinhos de ódio de si mesma.

Insegurança. Essa era a palavra que a descrevia naquele instante. Medo também era boa e boba apaixonada era perfeita. Agia como uma criança quando se dizia apaixonada pelo garoto bonitinho da sua classe de artes. Sim, ela sabia o que era artes, pois sua mãe a colocara em uma escola trouxa quando criança.

Antes que pudesse pensar mais alguma coisa, ouviu barulhos perto da porta e prendeu a respiração. Ele estava saindo? Estava a observando pelo olho mágico? Ou apenas passando por lá?

Correu e sentou-se no segundo lance de escadas, de um lugar onde ela poderia vê-lo se ele saísse e que ele não a veria. Encostou a cabeça na parede e ficou olhando a porta.

Talvez não fosse tão difícil assim falar com ele. Seria mais fácil se ela falasse agora que estava em estado de transe, onde estava "paz e amor" e parecia mais relaxada.

Mas seu corpo parecia não obedece-la. Seu cérebro mandava uma coisa e seu corpo fazia outra. Finalmente o cansaço e o sono a alcançaram e o que ela mais queria naquele momento, era fechar os olhos e dormir.

Continuou encarando a porta por mais alguns segundos, mas seus olhos estavam pesados demais para continuarem abertos. Piscou uma vez... Piscou uma segunda vez... E finalmente piscou a terceira vez, mas ela não quis abrir os olhos novamente e simplesmente adormeceu naquela posição.

And I would only be fooling myself  
If I tried to believe there's room  
For someone else in my heart  
There ain't no way I'm getting over you  
I don't know what I've been trying to prove  
I'm hopeless, helpless  
When it comes to you

Acordou com um barulho de chaves numa porta próxima e abriu os olhos a tempo de ver Sirius saindo com um bolinho de chocolate em uma mão e uma caixinha de suco de maçã na outra, exatamente como ela imaginava.

Levantou-se e desceu as escadas lentamente, fazendo-o assustar-se com ela ao vê-la na sua frente, quando ele se preparava para descer. Se encararam por alguns segundos e ele fez a comida desaparecer com um movimento da varinha.

Ele a olhava, esperando que ela dissesse o que estava fazendo ali, até que ela sorriu tímida e, olhando para o lado, colocou a mão no bolso, pensando no que dizer. Olhou para ele de novo e ergueu uma sobrancelha com um sorriso meio maroto e meio envergonhado.

-Eu só queria matar as saudades.

Ele deu aquele sorriso enorme que só ele sabia dar e se aproximou dela.

-Eu só queria ouvir isso.

E se aproximou mais um pouco dela, tornando certeza as dúvidas de Marlene. Ele a amava exatamente como ela o amava e ninguém mudaria isso.

I'm spoiled  
By your love, boy  
No matter how I try to change my mind  
What's the point  
It's just a waste of time  
I'm spoiled  
By your touch, boy  
The love you give is just too hard to fight  
Don't want to live without you with my life  
I'm spoiled

I've been spoiled yeah yeah

* * *

**N/A: **Essa fic é inteiramente de propriedade de Mylla Evans, já que hoje é o aniversário da minha mamãe mais linda e esse é o meu presente pra ela.  
Então eu escrevi a fic e mandei pra ela. Ela aprovou 100 e falou que eu deveria postar...Então eu postei, né?

Gostaram? Odiaram? De qualquer jeito deixem uma review e me faça feliz? -  
Eu não tive beta pra essa fic, então se tiver algum erro absurdo, me perdoem, porque eu sou distraída ao extremo!  
Pra quem não sabe e quer saber, essa música é **Spoiled **da **Joss Stone.**

Beijos

♥ **Pati Felton** ♥


End file.
